Buscando tu mirada
by kiras70
Summary: Quiero que me mires, quiero ser egoísta y obligarte a mirarme solo a mí…No beses a nadie mas que a mi, ¿Piensa en mi…si? Una sola vez me basta y seré feliz. ¿Que dices sasuke?
1. capitulo 1

Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

(Quiero que me mires, quiero ser egoísta y obligarte a mirarme solo a mí…No beses a nadie mas que a mi, ¿Piensa en mi…si? Una sola vez me basta y seré feliz. ¿Que dices sasuke?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentada junto a ti buscando tu mirada, la tarde esta calmada y yo mareada, el olor a humedad es insoportable mas no hago nada y a tu lado estoy sentada…esperando, si, esperando aquella chica con las que hoy compartirás tu amor o acaso es solo ¿diversión?

— ¿Si quieres la puedo ir a buscar? — Te digo mientras me levanto ya que se te ve bastante enojado por la demora de la chica de hoy.

—No digas tonterías y siéntate, si no quiere venir me da igual— dice bastante enojado, mientras se tira por completo en la banca cubriéndose los ojos con sus brazos.

— Aunque digas que me siente, no me dejaste espacio…— Suspiro resignada y me voy a sentar en la banca siguiente, pero antes de sentarme veo una figura acercándose rápidamente, es la chica peli-rosa que invitas a menudo al salir de clase aun sabiendo que es la chica que ama tu mejor amigo, llega jadeando y se para en frente de tu banca pidiéndote disculpas.

—Yo…yo lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que me pidieron que cerrara las ventanas de la sala- respira rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, para poner una sonrisa seductora — Tarde pero llegue, ¿que dices me perdonas?

— Mph, Tu que crees Sakura…— susurra con voz ronca. Para luego sentarse en la banca y atraer a la chica hacia el, uniéndose en un beso lento que rápidamente se torna mas apasionado. Abres un ojo y sueltas un pequeño rugido, esa es mi señal, me doy la vuelta y camino hacia la salida de aquel parque.

Un paso, mi corazón llora…

Dos pasos, yo comienzo a llorar…

Tres pasos, mi corazón se triza y cae un trozo mas…

Cuatro pasos, seco mis lagrimas y me alejo del lugar.

Camino y me detengo tras un árbol aun puedo ver sus figuras unidas, sonrió divertirá. Me pegunto si seré masoquista, este árbol siempre me acompaña cada día que me invitas que te acompañe es para esperar a una de tus "amiguitas" a las cual hace un año odiabas y proclamas tus molestas fan`s todo cambio un día aquel en que mi corazón se trizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**************flash back**************

Nos conocimos cuando tenía 9, nuestros padres siempre se reunían para hablar de negocios y el camino que tomarían sus empresas. Siempre mi padre me llevaba con el y tu siempre estabas callado mirando hacia en cielo y ignorando todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor, quien diría que todo comenzó con un roedor…

— Hinata — me llamo cortésmente el señor Uchiha, mientras invitaba a pasar al jardín a mi padre.

— S-si

— Te tengo un presente, mira — dijo tomando de la mesa una pequeña jaula con un ratón blanco en ella.

— Es para mi — Estire mis manos para alcanzarla y mirar con asombro a el pequeño ratón que corría por su jaula. —Muchas gracias, señor Uchiha. —

— De nada, que bueno que te gustara, ahora pasa al jardín, esta sasuke también — Menciono caminando paso lento y yo le seguí.

Llegue al jardín y te busque con la mirada, estabas recostado en el árbol con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Por un momento dude si acercarme, me daba temor a que te enojaras, estaba a punto de rendirme cuando tu mirada se fijo en la jaula que estaba en mis manos y por un momento cambiaste tu mirada de enojo por una de curiosidad. Trague saliva dificultosamente, y respire llenando mis pulmones de aire, tratando así de quizás llenarme con un poco mas de valor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kya, nunca pensé que tendría el valor de subirlo, este fic, fue uno de los primeros y uno de los que no me convenció mucho. Pero me dije ¿porque no subirlo?, quizás a alguien le guste… este fic tiene termina en 8 o máximo 10 capítulos, bueno espero les haya gustado.


	2. capitulo 2

Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegue al jardín y te busque con la mirada, estabas recostado en el árbol con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Por un momento dude si acercarme, me daba temor a que te enojaras, estaba a ponto de rendirme cuando tu mirada se fijo en la jaula que estaba en mis manos y por un momento cambiaste tu mirada de enojo por una de curiosidad. Trague salida dificultosamente, y respire llenando mis pulmones de aire tratando así de quizás llenarme un poco mas de valor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Baje la mirada y camine hacia ti a paso lento, cuando llegue a tu lado te mire al igual como tu me miraste, para luego desviar tu mirada a mi nueva mascota. — Tsk…Siéntate niña. — dijiste mientras me mostrabas el lugar a tu lado. — dude en sentarme pero lo hice rápidamente al ver que comenzabas a enojarte.

* _Si tan solo el miedo me hubiera apartado, si no me hubiera acercado. Me pongo a pensar que todo habría sido diferente, quizás no lloraría por ti, no te amaría, no te esperaría…_ *

Pasaron los años y seguíamos encontrándonos en tu jardín, hablábamos de trivialidades, de cómo admiraba a un chico llamado naruto, de tus fans, de lo odioso que era la escuela y en ese entonces la felicidad llego a mi al saber que estarías en la misma escuela que yo.

A los 13 años íbamos a la misma escuela y nos sentábamos juntos, en los recreos los pasabas con algunos chicos que yo podría decir que eran tus amigos, mas se, que tu no lo reconocerías en los almuerzos nos encontrábamos en la azotea a comer o en la cafetería a platicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A los 14 tuviste tu primera novia, una chica de piel morena y ojos azules con un hermoso cabello negro, en ese entonces sentí desesperación, terror me dolía el pecho, me quede en mi casa una semana con el pretexto de sentirme mal, cuando volví a la escuela me preguntaste que me había pasado y te conté que estuve enferma, en el recreo la llevaste a nuestro lugar de tranquilidad a ese que solo los dos estábamos…tu la incluiste…a ella…

Esa tarde después de la clase de música guarde rápidamente mis materiales y trate Salir rápidamente del salón, llevaba los dos obentos de siempre y también un poco de te helado para ti ya que me sentía culpable de la semana que seguramente tuviste que mirar como los demás comían ya que siempre era yo la que llevaba la comida. Pase corriendo y vi como salías primero que yo, hablando con naruto, me sonroje al ver como los dos fijaban su vista en mi, pero algo era mas que seguro, el sonrojo que cubría mi rostro ya no era por la mirada azul sino por la negra. Llegue a la azotea y te espere, sabia que no tardarías ya que me viste subir, pero no fue así estuve 15 minutos esperando y no llegabas, tenia ganas de llorar pero aun tenia esperanza.

_Te busco, miro una y otra vez mis manos, están temblando…_

_Los nervios me corroen y siento ganas de llorar y quizás salirte a buscar…_

_El tiempo corre y el tic tac no para de sonar y con el se presentan las ganas de gritar,_

_Pero dime… ¿tu me podrías escuchar?_

_Los minutos pasan y todavía hay esperanzas…_

_Miro una y otra vez aquella puerta que esta impasible y a la espera de verte entrar…_

_Mis ojos se humedecen y la esperanza se desvanece._

Desvió mi mirada hacia la puerta que se habré muy lentamente y te veo, una gran sonrisa y un gritito ahogado, si estoy emocionada. Entras y a tu lado viene ella mi cuerpo se tensa, pero no cambio mi sonrisa. Se sientan y ella te besa, tú la corres con enojo y me quitas un bento.

— S-Sasuke, acaso no me piensas presentar — la peli-negra dice con tristeza mirando a su novio, ¿acaso no puede presentar su novia a su mejor amiga?, pensaba la chica mientras mas ganas de llorar le daban.

— Hmph, acaso no tienes boca, puedes hacerlo tu misma, a mi no me metas. — Sasuke abrió el obento que le había arrebatado a hinata de las manos y tomando el utensilio que venia dentro, comenzó a comer, sin prestar atención a su molesta novia y a su amiga, aquella que lo dejo una semana sin comer.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, hinata miro a la novia de su "amigo" esa palabra retumbaba en su cabeza y la hacia querer ser algo mas, pero sabia que eso estaba muy lejos de ser real. La chica que se encontraba muy apegada a sasuke tenía los ojos brillosos quizás por el hecho que estaba a punto de llorar, tenia que hacer algo y rápido, ya que si esa chica comenzaba a llorar se iba a llevar palabras peores del azabache ya que el odiaba que lloraran cerca de el y eso hinata lo sabia por experiencia propia.

— Y-yo s-soy hinata la a-amiga de sasuke, es un gusto conocerte — mencione tartamudeando, cosa que hacia cuando estaba extremadamente nerviosa, me recrimine mentalmente mientras extendía una mano a la pelinegra. — espero nos llevemos bien. — trate de colocar una gran sonrisa, mas solo salio una mueca, a mi gusto rara, pero por lo menos parecía que estaba feliz de conocerla y no lo contrario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*Tu amigo, deja tu orgullo de lado y mírame…_

_Yo soy quien esta a tu lado, aquella alma que te ha esperado…_

_Tus ojos miran al cielo, pero los míos solo te ven a ti y tú ¿a quien ves?_

_Que cruel, solo un segundo voltea y ven…_

_Te diré amado mió, que mi alma llora y mi cuerpo te añora._

_Soy una egoísta y quiero que me mires…_

_Tú arrogante y gran idiota, mírame te lo pido._

_Seré tu amiga, tu confidente también tu sirviente, Tu solo dime lo que quieres y yo lo seré, yo te lo daré._

_Mírame que te gritare, SI, te lo diré. Te amo…Te amo…_

_Tu insensible Idiota, si solo me miraras y te fijaras que lloro por ti, te lo pido no me hagas mas sufrir._

_Tú gran idiota, arrogante e insensible, no me dejes ir…_

_Ven y amárrame a ti, que yo quiero ser feliz.*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Wow que bueno que les gusto, la verdad es primer fic de ellos siendo amigos y no me convencía del todo, ya comúnmente escribo fic que apenas se conocen o se conocerán. Así que bueno de verdad gracias por sus comentarios…espero este capitulo les haya gustado y recuerden que todavía estamos dentro del flash back de hinata. _

_Dedicatorias a:_

—_Rach Black_—

—_Ezmeraldha_—

—_MissLuppi_—

—_Lord Kami_—

—_yumi hatake_—

—_Azura Akuma_—

_Jeje siempre quise dedicarle un capitulo a alguien, espero no les moleste, bueno nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Gracias por leer._


	3. capitulo  3

Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— Y-yo s-soy hinata la a-amiga de sasuke, es un gusto conocerte — mencione tartamudeando, cosa que hacia cuando estaba extremadamente nerviosa, me recrimine mentalmente mientras extendía una mano a la pelinegra. — espero nos llevemos bien. — trate de colocar una gran sonrisa, mas solo salio una mueca, a mi gusto rara, pero por lo menos parecía que estaba feliz de conocerla y no lo contrario.

La mirada de la peli-negra se ilumino y en su cara surco una sonrisa de felicidad, tomando la mano de hinata con sus dos manos. — Un gusto conocerte hina-chan, yo me llamo Yiika y soy… — Su novia — la interrumpí inconciente mente, y mi cara se torno completamente roja al ver como ella me miraba sin comprender.

— O ya entiendo. — Yiika llevo un dedo a su mentón y con una mirada de haber resolvió un misterio. — Así que mi sasuke-kun te hablo de mi, menciono feliz abrazando a su novio, que de peor gana se la quito de encima.

Me miro esperando que le dijera que era cierto que me entere de el, ya que sasuke mi mejor amigo, me había contado de su novia. Pero no era así ya que yo me había enterado de su noviazgo por los rumores de la clase, pero una vez mas mi conciencia me dice que si se lo decía, le iba a doler y yo no era nadie para hacerla sufrir y menos por celos que no tienen motivo, ya que sasuke solo es mi amigo y nada mas…

— S-si Sasuke-kun, me hablo de ti…

*Que cruel, ¿acaso mis sentimientos no valen? Tienes que restregarme lo poco que te importo… Dime Sasuke… ¿has pensado en mi?...yo si en ti, si me necesitas yo se que estaré hay, esperando que me mires a mi, si quiera por un segundo y yo seré feliz.*

Los meses pasaron, y seguías llevándola a la azotea, lo que no entendía era por que la rechazabas tanto. Muchas veces yiika corría a mi a llorar y a preguntarme que hacia mal ella, para que no la quisieras como ella te quería a ti. Me sentía bien y me recriminaba por ello, ¿Cómo podía ser feliz, viendo el sufrimiento de tu novia?

Después de ello, terminaste con ella y le prohibiste acercarse a ti.

*Fui feliz, me sentí cruel al quererte solo para mí, pero el amor me hizo así. Te amo y te quiero todo para mi.*

Nos encontramos en la azotea de la escuela y como era costumbre desde que me enferme, tú no me hablabas más de lo necesario, pero esta vez fue diferente y volvías a ser el mismo conmigo.

— Y dime hinata, veo que reprobaste matemáticas…— el azabache miro con burla a la oji-perla. — que dices si nos vamos juntos y te ayudo con lo que no entiendes.

Por primera vez, en meses te sonreí con sinceridad — Si — respondí y comencé a comer feliz, mientras esperaba que esa felicidad no terminara nunca.

De los 14 a los 16 fueron años felices, tú estabas más cercano a mí y algunas veces sentía que me querías mucho. Como cuándo cumplí 17 Kiba-kun me invito a salir, tu apareciste como por magia atrás de el, nunca creí que le dirías que no podía ya que tenia que cuidar a Rector ya que estaba muy enfermo, nunca pensé que utilizaras al pequeño ratón que había muerto hace un año. Me enoje ya que era muy querido para mí al igual como para ti, después apareciste en mi casa con un pequeño ratón blanco y me lo regalaste.

—Toma — dijo extendiendo una jaula con un pequeño ratón blanco en ella. — Hmph, yo no mentía, cuando dije que rector te necesitaba… Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata…—

¿Acaso estaba sonrojado?, mi cara comenzó a arder y de seguro estaba totalmente roja y dios sabe que no quiero saber si era comparada con un tomate o algo más rojo todavía. Acepte el ratoncito y agradecí a sasuke.

— Gracias, S-s-sasuke. — me acerque y lo abrace, el me correspondió por primera vez un abrazo, aunque deseaba que no terminara nunca, nos separamos ya que Neji-niisan se encontraba enojado y tosiendo falsamente muy fuerte desde atrás mió.

— Hinata-sama, que dicen si pasan a la sala y así lo puede invitar a comer del pastel de su cúmpleños… y también podré vigilarlos — lo ultimo se lo dijo para si mismo o eso creyó.

— Claro, Sasuke pasa…— dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia dentro de la mansión, pero una mano se lo impidió. — ¿Ocurre algo? — ella giro y se encontró con la mirada negra de su amigo, quien la miraba con una pequeña muy pequeña sonrisa.

— Si, mi padre quiere verte. — dijo para luego girar y casi arrastrar a hinata a la salida de la mansión Hyuga. —Neji, estaba a punto de protestar, pero sasuke se le adelanto dejándolo atónito. —Hmph, además no me gusta que tu NI-I-SAN me vigile todo el tiempo.

Reí ante las palabras de Sasuke y la cara enrojecida de la furia de me primo, mi cumpleaños estaba siendo muy entretenido.

*Como un día feliz, puede trasformarse en el peor día de mi vida, con solo palabras. Todo se volvería en dolor y sufrimiento a partir de este día.*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*******************fin flash back********************

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sigo mirando como la besas, con pasión y quizás amor, me quedo inmóvil apenas respiro al igual que siempre. Algunas veces pienso que si sigo mirando como besas a otras chicas yo dejare de amarte pero no sucede.

¿Te cuento algo? hace un año, que en la clase nos llaman el amo Sasuke y su fiel sirviente Hinata, actuó como si no me importara y cuando mis "amigas" jaja que ironía, la mayoría esta conmigo por ti… ya que piensan que tu las invitaras mas a menudo a estar contigo y así quizás creen que al ser mis amigas entraran al espacio en el que nos encontramos solo tu y yo, aunque yo creo que dejo de ser de los dos hace mucho tiempo. Cuándo ellas me lo dicen sin siquiera pensar en mis sentimientos no hago mas que restarle importancia y sonreír.

Una sonrisa falsa, para ocultar y para así poder estar un minuto mas a tu lado, pero cada vez duele mas y yo no se cuanto mas podré soportar…

Veo como el beso para por falta de aire, luego comienzan a hablar y ella sin mas te pega una cachetada, de tal magnitud que los pagaros volaron asustados, estoy atónita. Sakura se va corriendo del lugar, dejándote furioso y tapándote con la mano el lugar afectado, corro a ti sin pensar.

Sasuke miro de mala forma a la chica que estaba frente a el, tratando de ver donde lo había golpeado una de sus amigas de corto tiempo, que acaso no entendían que el solo las necesitaba para poder olvidar, para nada mas…Olvidar la mirada de aquella chica, su mejor amiga la cual seria su esposa en algunas semanas mas, no por que el se lo propusiera, si no por otra razón y eso el no lo aceptaría. Definitivamente tenía que olvidar y volver a empezar.

—Hmph, acaso no sabes que ya no soy un niño al que necesita que lo espíen ni cuiden. — aparto a la oji-blanca y cerro los ojos, para no pensar en el dolor de aquella cachetada.

— E-estas s-sangrando déjame v-ver. — aparto la mano del pelinegro y sacando un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Sasuke, como si se tratara de los mas preciado, aquello que se podía romper en mil pedazos si lo hacia con brusquedad. — ¿Te duele? — después de limpiar la herida, guardo el pañuelo en su bolsillo y con su mano comenzó a acariciar aquella fina marca que seguramente había dejado sakura con sus uñas.

Sasuke se tenso y por un momento en su rostro apareció un sonrojo al ver a su amiga acariciarlo con tanto amor.

Volvió a su expresión normal aquella que decía que se encontraba aburrido y fastidiado y miro hinata que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo frente a el, acariciándolo, vio como sus rodillas estaban en el suelo y de seguro por las piedras del parque le dolerían.

Quito la mano con brusquedad — No es nada, no me fastidies. — viro su mirada al cielo, esperando que la oji-perla se fuera a su casa, no quería verla se sentía asqueado y avergonzado, cada vez que la veía con esa mirada de comprensión la odiaba y aborrecía, por que era tan comprensiva, sabiendo que pronto serian marido y mujer y el estaba con todas menos con ella…aun así siempre esta hay para mi y espero que siempre lo este.

— Que cruel — resonó en el parque. – Que cruel eres…sasuke — Hinata levanto la mirada que se encontraba gacha y seco las lagrimas que se habían comenzado a juntar en sus ojos.

El peli-negro miro sorprendido a Hinata y quedo paralizado, mirando como ella lo miraba con ternura en su cara, pero su voz era de enojo.

— Tsk…Tu ya me conoces no tienes el derecho de criticarme y ahora vete me fastidias.

Hinata apretó los puños tanto que sus manos se volvieron aun más pálidas por la fuerza ejercida. Coloco una mano en la banca donde se encontraba Sasuke y subió hasta que la nariz de ella se junto con la de el. — ¡No! — acorto el espacio que quedaba entre sus bocas y comenzó a besarlo con ansias y deseo, no le importo que para ella fuese su primer beso, el cual deseaba que fuera con el. Deseaba que fuera tranquilo, tierno y lleno de amor ya que seria el beso con su único y gran amor.

Pero tarde entendió que aquel beso no podría ser de otra forma, más que brusca y sin una pizca de amor. — Sasuke trato de apartarla y en un intento en vano abrió su boca para decirle que parara, aunque el no lo deseaba del todo. — Hinata le impidió que se alejara y tomando la oportunidad, de que el había abierto la boca profundizo mas el beso, metiendo su lengua y buscando con desesperación la de el azabache, el se resistió y dando la pelea por perdida comenzó a corresponder hundiéndose los dos en un beso apasionada y lleno de deseo. Hinata trataba de saborear cada rincón de la boca de Sasuke, aquel que añoro siempre, sentía que hervía a cada roce a cada respiración agitada, su cuerpo se quemaba y no quería que parara.

La boca de sasuke sabia muy bien, pero dolía, aun quedaba rastro del olor de sakura y eso dolía y mucho. Tenía que aclarar todo… aunque eso significara perderlo o tal vez había la esperanza que me correspondiera…

Me separo muy lentamente y veo como el se tensa al verme, por primera vez no se que significan sus expresiones…asco, odio quizás miedo…Baje y quede en la forma inicial, de rodillas frente a el.

Tome su mano con temor, las mías no paraban de temblar. — Sabes, e-en la clase nos llaman…el amo y su s-sirviente…Yo nunca le t-tome importancia ya que siempre h-he deseado e-estar a tu lado —

—…—

_Duele, que el me ignore duele mucho…—_ Pero ya no puedo mas, y-yo ya no quiero p-permanecer a tu l-lado, necesito tocarte…besarte, ¿sabes? te amo…

Te amo…

Te amo…

Te amo…

El azabache, seguía perplejo con la mirada confundida, pero el ya lo sabia. Ese día llegaría tarde o temprano tenia que pasar. Pero deseaba tanto contestar…

Las lagrimas ya no las podía y no quería detenerlas, el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar y al ver que el no respondía…ya no podía mas, es un tortura estar así, te amo mírame yo te amo…— Lo entiendo. — La oji-perla se levanto del suelo y por un segundo lo miro, Sus ojos se encontraron. Lo miro como queriendo guardar su recuerdo.

— Mi amado amo, su fiel sirvienta desiste del trabajo. — Hinata hizo una reverencia, esas que hacían las sirvientas a sus amos con mucho respeto. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras las lagrimas caían dejando marcas en su cara.

_Tu amigo, deja tu orgullo de lado y mírame…_

_Yo soy quien esta a tu lado, aquella alma que te ha esperado…_

_Tus ojos miran al cielo, pero los míos solo te ven a ti y tú ¿a quien ves?_

_Que cruel, solo un segundo voltea y ven…_

_Te diré amado mió, que mi alma llora y mi cuerpo te añora._

_Soy una egoísta y quiero que me mires…_

_Tú arrogante y gran idiota, mírame te lo pido._

_Seré tu amiga, tu confidente también tu sirviente, Tu solo dime lo que quieres y yo lo seré, yo te lo daré._

_Mírame que te gritare, SI, te lo diré. Te amo…Te amo…_

_Tu insensible Idiota, si solo me miraras y te fijaras que lloro por ti, te lo pido no me hagas mas sufrir._

_Tú gran idiota, arrogante e insensible, no me dejes ir…_

_Ven y amárrame a ti, que yo quiero ser feliz._

_Una y otra vez te lo pido…_

_Levántate y grítame que me amas…_

_Aquellas palabras que le dirías a tu amada._

_No me dejes ir o no podré volver a ti._

_No me separes de ti…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero les guste el capitulo 3… ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo: Hola, aquí la conti, ¡espero les guste!

Kiras: Tarde, pero seguro juju

/nee/ -Gracias por leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Una mujer que te ama...

Hace lo mejor que puede en el amor

Siguiéndote a cada paso, como una sombra...

Cada noche y cada día.

Su corazón grita, tu nombre

Cuanto más podré vivir sin ti...

¿Cuanto mas te tendré que verte así? estas sufriendo lo se...

Estas solo...Al igual que yo...

Que Cruel amor, ¡Miserable y cruel amor!

Cuanto tiempo esto tiene que continuar,

Para que me mires y Tú me ames...

Su corazón grita, tu nombre

Cuanto más podré vivir sin ti...

¿Cuanto mas te tendré que verte así? estas sufriendo lo se...

Estas solo...Al igual que yo...

-.-

-.-

Tic…Toc…Tic…Toc

Que horrible sentimiento, sentía el corazón oprimido y un horrible dolor de estomago. — Esto es un asco…— se quejaba, mientras no paraba de voltearse de un lado a otro en su cama, buscando un punto donde sentirse aliviado. — Por que no simplemente, te vas de mi mente…

Una figura apareció a su lado, una chica con largos cabellos azulados se encontraba a su lado sonriendo, se quedo perplejo, ¿acaso no podía hacer otra cosa, mas que quedarse estático frente a ella? Ahora su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y la veía a su lado, estaba vestida con su traje de colegio, se veía tan linda acostada en su cama…

—Que cruel…Que cruel eres, Sasuke— Movió su mano, tratando de atrapar aquella figura, pero esta desapareció dejando solo el eco de sus palabras.

—Hinata, entiéndelo…Tu eres la princesa sirenita, aquella que es amada y ama, pero tu destino es convertirte en burbuja…por mi orgullo. — Como desearía que fuera diferente y así poder permanecer a tu lado, pero no te amo y no te amare nunca yo no puedo, te odio.

Poco a poco el sueño lo vencía y cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar por los dolores internos que sentía. —Como te odio…Hina…ta—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****************Fash Back*************

-.-

—Fugaku-san — Saludo la oji-perla tímidamente, mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a Sasuke.

Pensaba que nos había llamado, para felicitar a hinata por su cumpleaños, pero algo me molestaba, se encontraba mas serio de lo normal.

Tomo con la mano derecha, la taza con te que se encontraba frente a el y tomo el contenido despacio, para ver como los demás hacían lo mismo, dejo la taza en el mismo punto de donde la había tomado y comenzó a hablar, ya que el silencio de el Dojo Uchiha se le hacia incomodo por primera vez. —Creo, que deberías decirnos el motivo de tu llamada, Padre. —

Fugaku, miro un punto medio entre los dos jóvenes y ignorando el comentario de su hijo comenzó a explicar el motivo, por el cual los había llamado. —Como hinata ya tiene 17 años y no es una niña, al igual que tu hijo, creo que deben enterarse de su futuro. — llevo sus manos a una caja color blanco que se encontraba a su lado y saco un pequeño pergamino que extendió frente a el. — Este es un contrato de casamiento, que se llevo a cabo hace una semana atrás entre las Empresas Hyuga y Uchiha.

Mire aquel pergamino y leí algunas palabras, logre comprender que era un contrato que se llevaría a cabo al terminar el último año escolar exactamente 2 semanas despues de que hinata cumpliera los 18, Tenia que ser broma. No podía estar de acuerdo… Yo no quiero que sea así, no quiero casarme por contrato yo se bien mis sentimientos y lo que siento por hinata, se que la amo, hace años que lo se, pero no así de ese modo no me casaría, por la voluntad de mi padre aquel que planeo mi vida hasta ahora. También quería controlar a su futura esposa y talvez llegase a controlar a sus hijos y terminaría llevándose el merito, ¡claro que no!

Pero no podía decirlo, que yo deseaba proponerle matrimonio y así que no que se sintiera obligada. Quiero cancelar este contrato, pero se que a mi padre no podía decirle que no, siempre era igual pero por primera vez no dejaría que se llevara mis palabras mi orgullo no lo permite no esta vez.

—Que piensas Hinata— Pregunto el Uchiha mayor mirando a la chica que estaba absorta mirando el pergamino.

—Yo..yo Acepto la decisión tomada, Señor-Uchiha. — Bajo la mirada avergonzada, mientras su cara se tornaba roja, Talvez tuve que haberme ido en contra de esta decisión, pero yo de verdad quiero estar con el, pensaba mientras no se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke.

—Estoy en contra de esto. — Resonó la enojada voz de Sasuke inundando el Dojo y asiendo que los presentes lo miraran, las palabras que había dicho hinata no paraban de molestarle, acaso solo se casaría con el por que aceptaba la decisión tomada por sus padres, eso era absurdo. —No me casare, por un contrato. Itachi es el heredero de la Empresa Uchiha y es a el a quien le tienes que buscar esposa, yo puedo hacerlo por mi mismo, yo decidiré si me caso o no. — Estaba seguro, no dejaría que me controlaran. No había espacio para la duda.

—Itachi ha dejado de ser heredero de la presidencia, ya que decidió dejar sus estudios de administración, para estudiar psicología, no hay forma de hacerle recapacitar. Aunque le quite todo Sigue empeñado en eso. — Vio como la cara de su hijo menor mostraba furia y odio hacia el, pero no cambio su postura ya que la decisión estaba tomada.

—Hinata. — Llamo levantándose. — Te pido, Te marches a tu casa, ya que seguramente Hiashi tendrá muchas cosas de cuales hablarte.

Hinata se paro torpemente, y miro al peli-negro que seguía sentado recto en su puesto, se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía mal, había sido egoísta y había aceptado algo que a el no le gustaba, se recrimino y haciendo una reverencia salio del Dojo para irse a su casa, sin antes escuchar a sasuke gritar con furia.

— Así que solo soy el reemplazo de mi hermano, Pues no lo acepto. —Hundió sus puños en sus piernas, el no seria una segunda opción para nadie. — ¡NO DESEO ACATAR MAS TUS ORDENES, NO ESTA VEZ! — Odiaba perder los estribos y se podía decir que esa era la primera vez que el levantaba la voz a su padre, pero que mas merecía aquel hombre que solo deseaba que el se convirtiera en un títere mas de su colección.

— No dejare que avergüences mas a la familia, ya has hecho bastante. — Escupía las palabras como si se tratara de veneno, llenas de odio hacia su hijo menor. —Te casaras. —

— Yo no he avergonzado a esta familia, siempre he hecho todo para darle orgullo a esta casa, no vengas con eso ahora. —

Fugaku busco entre la misma caja blanca de donde había sacado el pergamino y saco una carta de color amarillo que estaba abierta. — Esto llego hace 3 días, Ella se suicido.

Mire confundido y tome el sobre leyendo el remitente, no lo podía creer…—  
>¿acaso ella? — abrí la carta y comencé a leer, como había sucedido eso.<p>

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta ay les dejo el capitulo ^^…Gracias por leer.

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios…


	5. capitulo 5

Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación, y respondiendo algunos comentarios, yo dije que esta historia era sumamente extraña, y que no me agradaba del todo, ya que a mi también me gusta ver una hinata fuerte y aquí es muy "arco iris"…

La historia es algo confusa y en ocasiones yo quedo WTF, pero la verdad ya estaba decidida como seria y si modifico mi mente quien sabe que atrocidades salgan, y creo es mejor no saber.

Bueno aquí empieza a tomar rumbo la historia, ya quedan unos cuantos capítulos y termina, ¡espero les guste! Gracias por leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Las empresas Hyuga y Uchiha, eran las mayores empresas de importación nacional y tecnología en el mundo. Mientras las empresas Hyugas, traían nuevas e innovadoras herramientas futuristas desde todas partes del mundo a Japón, las empresas Uchihas eran empresas que se encargaban de importar e exportar a todas partes del mundo.

Pero una nueva empresa apareció. Una empresa transportista, rápidamente llego al TOP del primer lugar de las empresas con mas ganancias y poderosas. La cadena de empresas Azukami Express.

Fugaku Uchiha, no vio esto como un rival, sino como una nueva oportunidad. Ya se le ocurriría una forma de sacarle beneficio.

-.-

-.-

****************flash back****************

-.-

_Fugaku busco entre la misma caja blanca de donde había sacado el pergamino y saco una carta de color amarillo que estaba abierta. — Esto llego hace 3 días, Ella se suicido._

_Mire confundido y tome el sobre leyendo el remitente, no lo podía creer…—  
>¿acaso ella? — abrí la carta y comencé a leer, como había sucedido eso.<em>

*Para mi gran y único amor, sasuke…

Quizás para ti fue un juego, para mi partió siéndolo. El destino me hizo enamorarme de ti…

Me enamore del diablo y tarde me di cuenta y aun cuando supe que mi amor eras tu, no pude dejar de sentir, y amarte con todo mi corazón.

Solo fue un juego para ti, y aun cuando lo sabia, solo querías satisfacer a tu padre y su avaricia de tener mas de lo que ya posee, mis sentimientos sin querer involucre, cabe mi propia tumba al mirarte más de una vez.

Cuando me acabaste, solo con un "ya no aguanto esta falsa, no me vuelvas a buscar" mi corazón se rompió, y con eso no basto, me di cuenta de a quien amabas… me sentí asqueada, yo que llore varias veces en sus brazos, si Hinata, ella te alejo de mi.

Han pasado años y los dos hemos cambiado, pero aun te amo, te busco en todos lados, tu padre sigue con el casamiento y que tu recapacitaras, pero yo no puedo mas. Si no estas conmigo, prefiero acabar con todo de una vez.

Cuando llegue tu hora, vendré por ti… Nos vemos en el cielo o en el infierno.

Con el más grande amor Yiika Azukami.*

— No me puedes culpar de esto… tu sabes que no tuve mas opción, no pude enamorarme de ella. — Miro la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo, todo se había tornado en su contra, y más ahora que su padre le echaba la culpa de una acción entupida de una chica supuesta enamorada.

El hombre que se mantenía rígido en su asiento, miro a su hijo por encima del hombro, Sabia que la chica había cometido una estupidez al quitarse la vida, Pero sasuke era el culpable, por no llevar sus ordenes al pie de la letra. Había tenido tiempo para conocer a la chica y enamorarse de ella y así poderse casar sin objeción, pero no, como siempre le llevo la contraria y termino con la chica que aseguraba un gran futuro para las empresas Uchiha.

— No quiero reproches, Ahora que eres el heredero y ya no contamos con las empresas Azukami, Todo tu futuro se ha decidido. —

— ¡No! No seré un títere y no dejare que me manipules como lo haces con mi madre e itachi. —

— ¡Te callas! — Grito el hombre con autoridad, provocando que el menor de los Uchiha retomara su postura tranquila. — Te casaras con Hinata,, según entiendo eso no te debe molestar del todo. Después de casarte, entraras a la mejor universidad de Tokio a estudiar administración y trabajaras en la empresa el resto del tiempo, tu esposa deberá serte fiel y estar en casa para apoyarte.

— Padre, tu sabes que no deseo casarme a tan temprana edad…Además yo deseo estudiar en alguna universidad de estados unidos. Tampoco puedes decidir el futuro de hinata ella desea estudiar leyes. —

— Vete, a tu habitación, la conversación a terminado. — Dijo Hiashi asiendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hijo.

Sasuke había perdido la compostura, se puso de pie dispuesto a entrar en razón a su padre. El hombre lo miraba con frialdad, abrió una y otra vez su boca, pero de ella ninguna palabra salía, maldecía no poder reprocharle y decirle que el llevaría su viva a su conveniencia. Empuño sus manos y lo reto con la mirada. En ese entonces la mujer que había visto y escuchado escondida la mayor parte de la conversación se acerco donde su hijo.

— No te metas en esto Mikoto. — Sentencio Fugaku, pero su esposa solo se acerco más a sasuke, Ignorando por completo al molesto hombre.

— Ve a tu habitación, Hijo, Yo hablare con tu padre. — Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, quien solo asistió y se retiro silenciosamente sin antes mandar una mirada de reproche a su progenitor.

Para Sasuke ese fue el inicio del odio así mismo, viendo truncado todos sus sueños, su padre lo asfixiaba cada vez mas y el odio hacia Hinata crecía poco a poco, cada vez que la veía recordaba el que seria su futuro. Como acabarían con su vida en solo un año.

Un maravilloso plan, Que su amiga lo Odiara, Tendría que enamorarla y después hacer que ella lo odiase y así romper ese horrible futuro que tendrían juntos, ella condenada a una vida solo para servirle a el y no mejor, su futuro seria trabajar para su padre o peor hacerse cargo de la empresa hasta su muerte.

Todo se facilito al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el, quizás eran igual a los que el tenia por ella, pero para ello ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba decidido, El odio ya crecía y su vida no lo ayudaba para aceptar y seguir. El debía destruir aquel contrato, si para ello debía odiarla, el la odiaría.

-.-

****************Fin flash back****************

-.-

No paraba de llorar en silencio, la almohada se encontrada húmeda y se le complicaba respirar con facilidad. Se aferraba más y mas a la cama, Mañana seria su cumpleaños y solo faltaban dos semanas para su boda y se odiaba, ¿Por qué Sasuke no la podía amar?

Entre el llanto se quedo dormida, en sus sueños se veía una y otra vez la cara de Sasuke mirándola con asco…

El despertador sonó, abrió los ojos con pesadez, sentándose en la cama retiro las lagañas de sus ojos, seguramente por haber llorado tanto. En el pequeño velador de madera se encontraban las invitaciones que debió haber ido a entregar ayer y cual tendría que hacer hoy, La invitaciones eran para informar de su cumpleaños Nº 18, todos sus amigos estaban invitados a una fiesta Informar en su honor.

Se levanto de la cama, para su pesar era viernes y debía asistir a la escuela, tomo unas toallas y se dirigió al baño, casi pego un grito al ver su reflejo, parecía tan demacrada como si tuviera muchos años mas. No quería ir a la escuela, pero ella no era una cobarde, no lo podía evitar para siempre tarde o temprano lo vería…Sasuke su pronto esposo. Llevo una mano y toco su reflejo sintiendo lo frió del vidrio, sonrió, dejo escapar una lagrima que callo por su mejilla la cual no detuvo. — Todo cambio…— susurro mientras retiraba la mano y se metía en la ducha.

Se había vestido igual que siempre, su uniforme ordenado, solo que ahora había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, dejando solo unos mechones caer por su cara. Maquillo levemente sus ojos y puso un poco de brillo en sus labios, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero eso había quedado atrás, era hora de disfrutar un poco su vida, miro por ultima vez el espejo viéndose detenidamente, el maquillaje la hacia ver mas radiante y resaltaba aun mas sus facciones no olvidando que disimulada el dolor de la noche anterior, definitivamente se veía mejor que nunca.

Bajo las escaleras, no antes tomar un poco de dinero para el almuerzo, ya que los obentos para ella y Sasuke habían quedado en el pasado. — Me voy. — Grito sabiendo que nadie le respondería.

— ¡Espera onee-chan! —

— Hanabi, pensé que ya te habías ido. — menciono sorprendida, mientras terminaba de colocarse sus zapatos.

— Bueno…Solo quería, Preguntarte algo. — Desvió la miraba hacia la muralla, ocultando su sonrojo — uh…Bueno…—

— ¿Qué es hanabi? voy a llegar tarde —

—Bueno…—

—…Bien, me lo dices cuando vuelva del colegio, adiós. — Abrí la puerta, no quería llegar tarde, ya que debía dar las invitaciones antes de que llegase Kakashi-sensei.

— ¡Espera!...Solo quiero saber si invitaras a Kiba…—

— ¿A kiba? No me digas que a ti, ¿te gusta? — Hinata vio como su hermanita se sonrojaba, por lo menos una de ellas todavía podía amar.

— No...Bu-bueno es solo que me debe dinero…y quiero que me lo pagué. ¡No te imagines cosas raras Hinata! — Esa mentira no se la había creído, ni ella, si apenas una vez había hablado con el y ¿le había prestado dinero? Además su sonrojo no ayudaba para nada. — Bien, si no quieres decírmelo, me da igual. Vete que llegaras tarde — Dio la vuelta y camino hacia adentro, no quería quedar mas en ridículo frente a su hermana.

— El si vendrá. — Grito la hyuga mientras corría hacia fuera, dejando a hanabi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Había llegado al colegio 5 minutos antes de que tocaran, después de todo no estaba en mala forma, jale aire tratando de controlar los jadeos de cansancio por tanto correr y arreglando un poco mi cabello abrí la puerta del salón, llevando la mirada a mi asiento que estaba justo al lado del de Sasuke. El se encontraba besándose descaradamente con sakura, ante la mirada furiosa de naruto, respire hondo. Para mi ver eso no era nuevo, pero ahora dolía mucho mas… me acerque lentamente esquivando los asientos que se ponían en mi camino. Maldije haberme sentado al lado de Sasuke-Uchiha.

—Hola hinata. —

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta hay dejo el fic, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
